jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C-03 Duckburg
'Duckburg' The Prime of this world leads to world much like Earth, but with different geography. The life forms on this world are all basically identical to Earth. Except for the Sentient one. The sentient life form is an Anthropomorphic Duck. It's as if someone took a duck, grew it to about human weight and then reshaped it like clay to fit a human mold. There are some changes away from the basic duck physiology in order to make it work. Their native world even has normal ducks in it. On Duck World, they date from the first Village, where the Great Disney put the first Duck people and taught them the ways of civilization. Every Village on the Orginal continent thinks it was the one founded by the Great Disney, and from it, all others flowed. This happened about 1,983 years ago, on the Duckberg timeline. Duckburg is divided between two blocks. The Alliance of Free Nations, and the Empire of the Donald. The Empire of the Donald Descends from one very large Duck nation that rose and fell in prominence until, by a combination of luck and social forces, it became a dominant player in a Great Game of power politics. It is surrounded by client states and allies who generally do what the Donald Demands. "Donald" is a term they use for "Emperor" or Great Leader. The current Donald is Louie the 32nd The Alliance of Free States are States that fight and struggle to remain free of the domination of the Donald. They respect the history but follow their own flock of founder Ducks who felt that Ducks ought to be free to form their own nations, their own way. Both sides have ramped up their militaries to a dangerous degree and play games of brinksmanship and espionage that can threaten the fate of all Duck Kind. They aim enough nuclear weapons at each other to wipe out Duck World a 1000 times over, all on hair-trigger alert. The Alliance of Free States has recently Discovered that is has a Portal, and has begun its own, top secret Fringeworthy program, where their military filters for Fringeworthy ducks. This is lead by their trigger-happy loon of a cold warrior named Quack o'Neil. The Empire of the Donald is managed by a Mellor who takes up different advisor positions over time, as suits him. He knows where a Portal is in the Empire of the Donald, but has kept it secret while he considers what to do. He has built up the Empire's military to insane levels as tool to use against the rest of the Fringepaths, if he can. But he won't trust just any duck and so keeps the Fringeworthy thing secret, for now. In Duck Folk Mythology, Disney had an enemy named "Elmer", a pasty-faced primate who loves nothing better than to torture and eat the souls of every duck he could find. Most folk of either the Empire or the Alliance are believers in Disney, and presented with humans will become True Believers. They will find humans repellent, vile and evil. Humans who laugh at the Duck folk deity of Disney will confirm their "Elmer-ness". Humans who laugh harder at being accused of being in league with Elmer will just set the whole powder keg off. This is all the work of some Terhmelern or batch of Terhmelern who can only be described as insane. It was tweaked by The Mellor who wants to use the world as a weapon of mass duck-struction. Beware of the puns that explode from this world. They could become pretty fowl. The Ducks of this world are starting off their explorations by foot or bike. But once they learn the ins and outs, expect them to turn up in trucks and armored vehicles altered for use on the Fringe Paths. And guns. Lots of guns. 'Node C -03 Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Locked 02:00 - Caves outside of Duckberg 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Locked 05:00 - Locked 06:00 - Antartica 07:00 - Locked 08:00 - Locked 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Locked 11:00 - Locked 'Duckasaurs' On a prehistoric Alt of Duck World, a bizarre variety of Ducks fill many Dinosaur niches along with real dinosaurs. There are Duck Raptors, gigantic carnivorous gliding ducks, Duck T-Rex analogs. The whole nine yards. There are swamp-dwelling muck ducks and duck-odiles that pull their prey underwater and spin to twist them apart. There are deep water ducks that dwarf any other and are capable of eating whales and Plesiosaurs with their serrated beaks. These duck-osaurs and dinosaurs have been transplanted to a Mesozoic landscape where they have a bewildering variety of normal and huge mammals to feast on. Mammals and Bird of this era are nothing to sneeze at, they giving the dinosaurian and Duck-osaurian invaders a run for their money. More evidence of insane biotechnology at work. Early Duck-Folk FW have discovered this world and love it. Various examples of Duckosaurs have been captured and brought back to Duck-world for scientific purposes. There is no example of an island full of Duck-o-saurs who rampage out of control while plucky and intrepid duckfolk survivors attempt to escape, but you know that's coming. 'Goofville:' On this world, the Sentient creature is a sort of uplifted Dog-thing. A black nosed, floppy eared group of people. Their world has technology not unlike 1983 as well. They, too worship a "Disney", but he looks like them, not a Duckfolk. That might cause a holy war, if the Duck folk aren't already engaged in a jihad against the Elmers. The Goofs are much more laid back and relaxed, although contact by humans or duck folks might require a certain amount of adjustment. 'Cinderella's world.' Here the world is a picturesque view of the 17th century. A young girl gets ready for a ball at the palace. She's 50 feet tall. the whole world is built to her scale. In her house, there are anthropomorphic mice. They are closer to mice than people. They're helping her out and rooting for her. The ecology of living as mice in someone's home is interesting but doesn't contain many surprises. The Girl, Cindy is nice to her mousey friends. Her step Mother and Stepsisters see them as pests and attack when they spot the mice-folk. They have a cat who is terrifyingly large on this scale, who will kill and eat the Mice if it can. The 50 foot people in this world don't seem to be able to perceive or understand any attempts to communicate by fringe worthy folks (Not humans, ducks or goofs) (except for Cindy and a few others) They also don't seem to perceive any artifacts from normal sized people as anything but random twigs, debris or toys. Out in the woods, away from the 50-foot people, Mice-folk live in their own native communities. In order to preserve themselves from predators, some mouse folk join the Mouse Guard. 'Alts:' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - Locked 02:00 - locked 03:00 - path to c -04 The Engai ''' '''04:00 - Goofville 05:00 - Locked 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Cinderella's world 08:00 - Locked 09:00 - Path to -c2 Lizard Man Ruins 10:00 - Locked 11:00 - Duckasaurs 'System' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Small Hot rock 02:00 - Duckland Moon 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Rings of Gas Giant 05:00 - (Locked) Ice Moon of Gas Giant 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Small ice ball moon 08:00 - (Locked) Huge comet, heading for Ducklandia, eventually 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Asteroid in an Asteroid belt 11:00 - (Locked) Large Iceball moon of cold gas giant 'Stellar' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Alpha Centauri A - (Oberon) Iceball far away 02:00 - (Locked) Alpha Centauri B - (Charon) Iceball Moonlet of a Minor planet 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Cross Link - Duck Golarion Alt PLatform, Outside the normal Range. ' 05:00 - (Locked) Eta Cassiopeiae - Rockball moon of a Gas Giant 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - 82 G. Eridani - (Miranda) Iceball moon of a gas Giant 08:00 - (Locked) Beta Hydri - (Mars) Smaller terrestrial planet with a very faint atmosphere 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Mu Herculis - Asteroid moon of a Gas Giant 11:00 - Beta Canum Venaticorum - Rings of Gas Giant DUX 'DUX 1 Todd Stephens, Former NFLer who joined FW just ahead of getting banned for illicit drugs Aubrey Philip Woodard The acrobatic, boastful, unfriendly actor searching for a lost friend. Grady Dejesus The clueless, patronizing wanderer. Lists his profession as "Cab Driver" really, a small time grifter, drug dealer and hoodlum. Ora Davidson The plain, arrogant, cute dancer. a trained Ballet dancer, spotted while serving coffe at Starducks. Deanne Cabrera The hypocritical pretender with a heart of gold. A Charmer, she dropped out of college and talked her way into a number of non-specific jobs. 'DUX 2' O. Kenneth Hodges, Army Sergeant who'd quit after three tours in Iquack. On the verge of being Homeless, he was discovered to be Fringeworthy. Suffers PTSD and deep cynicism. Margie Taylor The withdrawn yet somehow oddly attractive girl who is a bit wacky. Team medical specialist (She is a psychiatrist but prefers that to remain unknown. She's boning up on being a field medic.) Columbus Eloy Brooks - A former Army General who broke down due to ongoing schizophrenia. Although treated, he was considered disabled. Since joining the FW he's found he likes being "One of the Grunts", (Meta, the portals are treating his mental illness, restoring him to a balanced brain cheemistry) Dolores Lopez - The technical guru. Formerly an employee of mysterious billionaire, she quit to woirk for the DUX. Lawrence H Bryan A former space program PR Guy, has a degree in astronomy but was never able to use it. Fired and discredited for beliving weird theories about alien ruins on Duckworld and other planets in the solar system. Blames the Illuminati for everything. 'DUX 3' Kalf Rogers, Male, a Forest ranger turned FW Harry Conners, male, a Sculptor by trade, he's now in the DUX Orm Allison, male, a shipyard worker drafted into the FW Bella Stone, Female, paramedic Ella Gerdal, female, reporter Andrei, Male, a gunsmith 'Turn 0.1' After discovering most of the doors in the C-03 prime platform closed, the DUXs moved to the Alt platform and tried their first open gate. The first team was DUXs 3, to th Chagrin of DUX teams 1 and 2. DUX Command wanted to keep DUX 2 on standy by to go rescue DUXs 3 should the need arise and DUX 1 were to stay at home to provide technical knowledge should DUX teams 4 and 5 have to have their training accelerated. DUX team 3 came out of their portal in the middle of a brutal attack on Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla by the 50ft Drizella. Fortunately, the team mostly kept it's wits and moved to assist the mice while laying down covering fire. The DUX reported that they were badly disappointed at the lack of effect their M-16s had on a rampaging 50 foot Elmer. Andrei is quoted as saying "We need more guns! BIGGER GUNS!" The issue is being studied, as well as the film of a 50 foot creature out of every Duck's nightmare. Ella is carrying an antique 16 mm hand cranked camera borrowed from a museum until a better mechanical camera can be developed by Koduck. The DUX team managed to drive off Drizella and render assistance to the mice who proclaimed them friends. The Mice asserted that not all humans were as bad as Drizella, something the Dux were reluctant to believe. After rendering aid and taking a brief tour of the hellish, yet quaint old town, The Dux returned to the portal and rejoined DUX team 2 on the alt platform. There followed a discussion of laundry on the Fringepaths. Most of the DUX 3 team had a natural reaction to seeing a real, no kidding 50 foot demon rampaging with an appropriately sized broom and wreaking havok like a horror film. So the Dux team needed new underear and pants. One member of DUX 2 jokingly suggested pressing ahead without pants, since aliens wouldn't know the difference anyway. Bella strongly disagreed - saying that she refused to enter alien landscapes with her cloaca out in the open. 'Turn 0.2' Eventually hygiene and a change in uniform were arranged and DUX 3 tried the onlty other unlocked portal. There they found a normal sized town called Spooner ville. The signs were all in English, and the architecture was generic 20th century American But the people....well, they were different. mammals, with teeth and lips. The two featured on Ella's film are named Max and P.J. and seem to be having absolutely normal reaction to aliens appearing in their neighborhood. The DUX nervous, accidentally discharges weapons (No one was hit) in the ensuing panic, they retreated back through the portal, and made good their escape. DUX 2 and 3 are now head back for the Prime platform to report back to DUX command and turn in their gathered evidence. 'Turn 0.3' DUX team 1 Makes second contact with the Goofs. Things are tense, and sort of scary, but an agreement is made for subsequent meetings. Now the Goofs know where the warp is, but they don't have much of an idea of what to DO about it. 'Turn 0.4' DUX Team 2 explores the System Platform, and discovers there's a Portal to a dome on the Duckburg moon. There's a crytal left there with a recording of a Happy, singing bear person. No one can make heads or tails of what the Singing happy bear is saying. (Meta - the message is incomplete, lacking a lot of the context, so the listener experiences the emotion of the Terhmelern - happy to be talking to sentient people, a rough approximation of what their language is like, musical. But the concepts are broken and don't attach to anything else.) Ducks team 2 returns to Duckworld, in triumph. They are the first Duckfolk to walk on Duckworld's Satellite for almost 20 years. Now the DUXs can ride there on bicycles. Old Duckish Apollo Era space suits are dug out of storage and planning commences for more Moonwalks. DUX 3 takes up a supporting roll until they are re-certified. 'Turn 1' DUX 1 goes east to Lizardman world, Node C -02 . They go to Alt 04:00 Lizardmen and Dinosaurs. They get hit hard by stalking raptors. Todd Stephens - KIA Aubrey Philip Woodard - Injued Grady Dejesus - KIA Ora Davidson - Injured Deanne Cabrera - KIA Only Ora and Aubrey live to tell the tale, heading back to base with news. DUX 1 returns, never having seen a Lizard man, but a few weeks later, a clever tribe of Lizard men will find ruins of DUX1 uniform hanging out of the mouth of of raptor, and understand what it means. And they'll get *angry* at the raptors. 'Turn 2' DUX step up recruitment and training. DUX Team 1 is reconfigured. DUX 1 goes north to Stellar Platform and Discovers the link to C-50 Golarion Alt They go to C-50, Alt 07:00, Weapons testing world. 6/6 Two of the Dux get bit by Piranakeets and die before the DUX can get them home. DUX are shut down, only traffic to the Alt. Unofficial DUX travels are not forbidden, but are discouraged. Goofs 1,8 have little luck finding others who can see the portal. Their only fringeworthy are the two boys, Maz and P.J. 'Turn 3' Dux Aid People in Cinderella's world 18, 18 A DUX Special Forces group goes into the Tremaine House 18, 18 and sets up an HQ, begains scouting the world and the people, with the assistance of the Mice. Lucifer the Cat 7, 13 Lucifer is poisoned and dies badly, causing the Tremaine family to begin searching for what killed him. Goofs 9, 15, they are starting to find some FW, and understand how few they are 'Turn 4' Dux, Militarized program, Aiding the Mice 13. 12 The Mice are greatful for helpful friends but don't really want to pick a fight with the humans of their world. Tremain's house - Lady Tremaine searches for cause of poisoned cat 15, something in the house. 12 She sets out traps and Brings in more cats. Dux 5. 10 the Dux resolve to poison the cats again. Sick kitties. Now Lady Tremaine is really supicious. She Calls for her Nephew Garret Royce-Tremaine, an alchemist and naturalist to try and explain the strange goings on. Goofs The Goofs visit the Duck-o-Saurs world and are welcomed by the science mission there. They visit Cinderella's world but are shoo'ed away by the Duck military there. Then they visit Duckburg, where they are welcomed, but not let outside of the Duckburg FW project. But their arrival causes a crises among the Duckberg FW command. Should they stop the Goof FW? Control their access? Manage them? They settle for trying to discourage the Goofs, by telling them how dangerous they've found the Fringepaths. 17, 14, the Goofs return home and report, determined not to let the Ducks take control of their access to the Fingepaths. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Category:Node C -03